Distant Memories
by xShadyxLanex
Summary: One shot. Hermione has to come to terms with the looming prospect of leaving Hogwarts and many of her friends behind. But there is one particular person she needs to tell about her feelings, before it's too late. HHr. Please Review!


**Đíşŧäŋţ Męmőŗįėŝ **

_

* * *

The moment eternal -just that and no more- When ecstasy's utmost, we clutch at the core. While cheeks burn, arms open, eyes close, and lips meet. **-Robert Browning-** _

* * *

In four days time, Harry, Hermione and Ron, as well as the other seventh years would be leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forever, and every time Hermione thought of this, an apprehensive feeling would wash over her. She didn't want to leave school and all of her friends, knowing that most of the friends that she had made would all just drift away. She would, of course, try to keep in contact with them but inevitably sooner or later most of them would just become distant memories. 

She didn't want that to happen, especially with Harry. Harry was her best friend, she had come to love him and care for him as a friend does, but now, she didn't know how she felt. Over the past year she had developed feelings for him, feelings that as much as she tried, wouldn't disappear. The truth was Hermione didn't want her feelings for him to go away; she didn't want him to go away, she didn't want him to become just a distant memory.

- - - -

It was a dark, gray and dismal day when she addressed this situation with Harry. After lunch she had asked him if they could talk and so they went out into the grounds and down to the lake. They sat up against a rock and made themselves as comfortable as humanly possible.

There was a moment's hesitation, but then Hermione worked up the nerve to ask the question that had been occupying her thoughts. "What happens now?"

Harry was somewhat startled with the question. "I don't know, I honestly don't know," he looked out at the lake. "I'm finding it hard seeing a future without Hogwarts"

Hermione looked over at him, at the sadness that so often plagued his eyes. "So am I," she sighed sadly. "But what worries me is that I'm never going to see my best friend again, I don't think I could handle that".

Hermione could feel tears in her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry, she willed herself to be strong, not only for her sake but also for Harry's as well.

"You have got know idea how many times I have thought about that myself," Harry said, looking into her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" he asked, cradling her face in his hand.

She placed her hand over his and took comfort in his soft and sensual touch. "Its just, every time I think about losing you, I just…It hurts, my heart feels like its going to break," she buried her face into her hands.

"Hey, Hermione it's ok," He enveloped her in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise".

Hermione leaned into him, crying into his chest "Harry…I…I love you," she said. "I have loved you for a long time, and it hurts knowing that after tomorrow I could never see you again"

Harry held onto her, he knew exactly what she was going through. He couldn't bare to think that he would lose her forever, she had helped him so much, had cared for him when he was upset and was always there when he needed her. The truth was, he loved her as well, but he hadn't told her because he had been afraid, afraid that Voldemort was going to kill him, but that was now all in the past. Voldemort had been the one to die, not Harry.

Harry looked down at her; she had stopped crying and was now staring off into the dark waters of the lake.

"Hermione…I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, because…" he kissed the top of her head "I love you too".

She looked up at him and into his emerald green eyes. He smiled warmly, making her feel at ease.

"The reason I didn't tell you," he continued. "Is because I was uncertain about the future, before I defeated Voldemort. I didn't want to start a relationship with the person I loved the most, because I knew that you would have been in pain not knowing if I was going to live or die. I didn't want you in pain, especially if that night before the battle was the last night we had on earth"

"Oh, Harry," she closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to him. "If I had just one last night to live, I'd want it to be with you"

Harry lifted Hermione off of the ground and placed her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She leaned her head on him and he softly rested his chin on her head. He could smell the vanilla scent of her hair and feel its velvety softness under his chin.

Hermione twisted around to look up at him and gazed deeply into his warm eyes, she placed her hand behind his head and pulled him gently towards her.

The kiss was full of emotion, full of passion and full of hope. She could taste the salt on his soft lips and feel his desire for her, his love for her; a small moan of pleasure escaped her as his tongue entered her mouth. She pulled him closer and arched into his body, feeling warm, and safe wrapped in his strong arms. She never wanted to let go, she couldn't. They couldn't.

**Ęŋđ**

**

* * *

**

Authors Chat

Hi, this is just something the popped into my head one day. Anyway tell me what you think, please review.

Don't forget to read my other stories:

**A HOGWARTS CHRISTMAS DANCE** and **VAMPYR**


End file.
